Crystal Cats
by Raya Light
Summary: PGSM Oneshot. Minako is up for two prestigious Crystal Cat awards. Will she win? Or will her rivals be more than she can overcome? Written for the January 'Failure' theme in SM Monthly LJ challenge community.


Title: Crystal Cats  
Author: Raya  
SM Monthly Challenge Theme 17JAN06: Failure  
Genre: General / Humor  
Version: PGSM

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai Entertainment. I have merely borrowed them, like dolls, to play with for a little while.

**Crystal Cats**

Minako smiled charmingly to the cameras, and then waved to the cheering crowd around her. Her smile grew as their cheers increased. Her tall, dark, and good looking escort waited politely for a few minutes, and then offered his arm to escort her up the red carpet and into the building.

"Minako-chan! Minako-chan! A quick word?" a young woman called out. Minako paused, recognizing the hostess of the hit entertainment show Yuki's Heart Racing Inside Scoop. Genially, she nodded and stepped up to stand in front of the camera. Her well trained escort slipped quietly into the background.

"Minako-chan! I can't believe I get the chance to talk with you," Yuki gushed excitedly as she glanced back and forth between the super idol and the camera.

Minako smiled graciously as the wind rustled the curls in her long brown hair. "It's my pleasure, Yuki-san," she replied as expected.

"I love your dress. Oh, Minako-chan, I hear that you have a new CD and tour planned for next year."

"Thank you. Yes, that's right," she replied as she turned slightly so that she faced the camera as well as Yuki. "It's a good album, full of romantic love songs. There are some funny songs on there as well. The CD will be released this summer, and I can hardly wait."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Yuki exclaimed. "But, you're not here for that. Congratulations on your nomination as best supporting actress."

"Thank you."

"I saw the Phantom Thief movie. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. I have no doubt that you will win tonight," Yuki continued exuberantly.

Minako's smile widened. "Thank you," she said again. "I hope so, but Takagawa-san will be pretty hard to beat."

"But, how does it feel?" Yuki asked quickly as she saw Minako's eyes slide to the doorway once more. "To be nominated for a Crystal Cat award... It is really a great honor."

"It is," Minako replied as she turned her eyes back to her interviewer. "I am really thrilled. I never expected to be nominated. And to be nominated twice, once for best supporting actress and once for best theme song..." she let her voice trail off.

"Oh... Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten! Yes, yes, I can well imagine. They are probably waiting for you inside. Thank you so much for your time. We'll be cheering for you!" Yuki gushed with a large smile. She returned Minako's bow, and then stood waving giddily after the idol as she walked back to her escort.   
Minako's brown eyes met the tall man's and she nodded slightly. With a smile, he extended his arm to her once more and led her into the building.

Several hours later, Minako sat in her seat and fidgeted with the strap on her purse. She kept a smile on her face, since she never knew when the cameras would focus in on her, but she could not stop the small, nervous action. Her stomach, which was already in knots, tightened even more as the presenters for the best motion picture theme song award appeared on the stage.

"It is such a pleasure to be here," one of the famous idol singers said as she turned her face towards her male co-presenter. "I'm so nervous."

"It's all right, Megumi-san. Just pretend you're at a concert," he replied with an excited smile

"Ah, that makes me even more nervous!" Megumi exclaimed playfully as she turned back to the audience and raised her hands to her cheeks. They obligingly laughed at her joke.

"Well, then, maybe we should hurry," the man said with a smile. "The nonimations for Best Movie Theme Song are as follows: _Ocean Symphony_ by Kaioh Michiru for the movie Mermaid Kingdom," he paused as the room filled with cheers and a snippet of the song. "_Scattered Rose Petals_ by Morito Ken for the movie Rogue Samurai." He paused again for the snippet and cheers. "And _Silver Lining_ by Aino Minako for the movie Phantom Thief." The room resounded with loud cheers as the song snippet played.

"And the winner is," Megumi said as she opened the envelope. The room became really quiet, and Minako's hands clenched tightly on her purse strap. "_Ocean Symphony_ by Kaioh Michiru!"

The room exploded with cheers once more as _Ocean Symphony_ began to blare out from the loudspeakers. Somehow, Minako made herself let go of her handbag and clap and smile. She had really hoped to win that particular category, but she had to admit to herself that _Ocean Symphony_ was a really tough song to beat. She exchanged polite smiles with the Eurasian violinist as she made her way down the aisle to the stage.

Several hours later, she clapped politely again as she lost the bid for best supporting actress to Takagawa as expected. That loss, while disappointing, was not nearly as saddening as the first. Knowing her competition, she had already half resigned herself to the fact that she would not win. The best theme song category, however, she had pinned her hopes on.

As she stood in the banquet hall exchanging congratulations and condolences, her cell phone rang. She looked down in surprise, and then slipped into the shadows to answer it.

"Ahhhh... Minako-chan!" she heard Usagi exclaim. A frown crossed the idol's face. "Oh, I can't believe it. I just can't believe it!"

"Is there something wrong?" Minako asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no, no. I'm sorry. I know I'm only supposed to use this number for emergencies, but when I saw the awards show... Oh, Minako-chan!" Minako's irritated frown melted into an amused smile as she imagined tears of disappointment at her loss running down her princess' tanned cheeks. "Oh, how could they do that!" Usagi exclaimed.

"It's all right," she replied reassuringly. "The better actress won."

"And the song... _Silver Lining_ is much better than _Ocean Symphony_!" Usagi exclaimed loyally. "Why, it even has words!" Minako's smile grew bigger at that twist of logic. "Are... Are you all right?" Usagi asked tentatively.

Minako's smile softened as she heard the uncertainty and caring in her voice. "I'm fine," she reassured softly. "It was a disappointment, but I've had worse losses. Like..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of that final battle with her illness, and then she shook herself. "I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked still sounding a bit upset. "I mean, it was a Crystal Cat award!"

"I'm sure. It was an honor to be nominated. Next time, I'll just have to win," Minako replied. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of the challenge. "Usagi? I have to go."

"Oh, okay, Minako-chan. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Mm. Later. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, Minako-chan."

As she closed her phone, Minako's eyes searched the hall. Then, with a confident smile, she began to mingle once more.


End file.
